Sentimiento Errado
by ChocOnigiri
Summary: TomxBill twincest La situación de dos hermanos se puede volver un poco difícil si existen celos de por medio, más aún si éstos hermanos son gemelos, y especialmente si estos celos no tienen que ver con ser hermanos... ¿Que tendrán que pasar Tom y Bill para entender lo que sienten?


**Capítulo 1 - Una noche en "ZeitZone"**

**Tom:**

Lo más gratificante que puede haber luego de terminar un concierto, es llegar al hotel, tenderte en la cama con un tabaco, cerveza y buena música, dormirte a lado de tu hermano y esperar la noche para salir a buscar diversión y buena compañía en algún club de lujo… Si, alguna chica que esté buena, una modelo tal vez, es lo que se necesita luego de tanto trabajo, seguramente habrá muchas para escoger a donde sea que vayamos... y mientras pienso en toda la diversión que voy a tener, el sueño comienza a aparecer y mis pensamientos divagan por los recuerdos de nuestros últimos conciertos.

¿Son sueños o son recuerdos?, siento la adrenalina recorrer mis venas, el ruido ensordecedor de cientos de miles de voces alrededor mío, la música vibrando dentro de mi pecho, y mis dedos deslizándose con fuerza y pasión por las cuerdas de mi guitarra, lo siento todo pero no puedo ver nada y me doy cuenta que tengo los ojos firmemente cerrados y no los quiero abrir, pero luego oigo una voz familiarmente hermosa, que se hace escuchar por encima de cualquier ruido y mis ojos se abren sin pensarlo, para poder ver al dueño de esa voz, entonces la perfecta imagen de mi hermano aparece frente a mis ojos, parado sobre el mismo escenario en el que estamos George, Gustav y yo, los reflectores lo alumbran y puedo ver su perfil tan fino y delicado con el micrófono rozando sus labios, canta a todo pulmón mientras cierra sus ojos fuertemente, se queda sin aliento, las personas a nuestro alrededor gritan eufóricos, entonces se gira hacia mí y nuestras miradas se cruzan, alza una ceja y sonríe sensualmente, parado en esa posición gira la cabeza hacia el público mientras comienza a cantar de nuevo, yo me acerco un poco sin dejar de tocar y él hace lo mismo sin bajar el micrófono, entonces clava su mirada en mis ojos tan profundamente que siento cómo ve dentro de mi alma, yo dirijo mi vista a la guitarra en un acto reflejo, me pongo nervioso ante su intensidad y siento cómo se va acercando a mí más y más, está a mi lado y no puedo alzar la vista porque él no aparata la suya, entonces me canta: _Wo's am Horizont zuende ist und alle Träume schlafengeh'n, sind wir zum letzen Mal zusammen es hat doch grad'erst angefangen*_...

Yo simplemente cierro los ojos, así que él baja el micrófono, me aparta las rastras de la cara con sus dedos, siento su respiración en mi cuello y mi corazón latir con fuerza, mientras espero a que me susurre al oído:

—¡Tom! ¿quieres despertar de una buena vez?…

—P-pero qué? ¡aaah!—¡PUM!.

El tremendo golpe que me dí luego de caerme de la cama fue suficiente para despertarme, aunque todavía un poco aturdido por el cambio tan drástico de escenario, le grito a mi gemelo que estaba parado frente a mi aguantando la risa al verme tumbado en el suelo. —¿Pero qué mierda haces? ¡Estaba teniendo un sueño de lo más increíble!— le reclamé.

—¡Lo sé! ¡debiste ver tu cara!— estalló en risas mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. — y... ¿Qué era lo que estabas soñando o con quién? si se puede saber?— me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara como si supiera mi sueño.

—¿Con quién? pues contigo, ¿Qué era? eso no te lo puedo decir— respondí sabiendo perfectamente que luego estaría como loco por saber qué es lo que había soñado con él. Me encantaba molestarlo y ver su comportamiento de niño pequeño luego, así que esperé, pero sólo vi cómo cambiaba su expresión divertida a una de duda— ¿qué pasa?— le dije.

—Tu cara decía a gritos que querías tirarte a alguien— respondió medio en pregunta y yo me quedé petrificado al escucharlo, mi cara se puso roja y supe que no tenía que haberle dicho que el sueño era con él, así que traté de cambiar de tema, viendo la hora en el reloj de mesa que estaba enfrente.

— ¡¿Dormí más de cuatro horas? ¿acaso te quedaste contemplándome mientras yo dormía profundamente?— le dije aparentando burla

—Ja-ja-ja, muy chistoso, lo siento pero no tuve tiempo de velar tu sueño o ponerme a soñar que se yo qué cosas, como tú— dijo quitándole importancia —y por favor arréglate que ya tenemos que irnos.

—¿Y donde vamos? — pregunté un poco aliviado de que haya dejado el tema. Bill siempre escoge el sitio, y nosotros no nos podemos quejar ya que los lugares son realmente geniales.

—Te va a encantar esta discoteca, es enorme aunque siempre está llena, tiene una decoración increíble y mini-cascadas de licor, además nuestros sitios VIP son lo mejor!..—Siguió su descripción mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa pensando nuevamente en alguna chica linda con quien compartir la noche, más que nada para alejar los extraños pensamientos que tenía de vez en cuando sobre Bill.

¿Qué pensaría él sobre eso? si supiera que tengo esta extraña fijación con él, que me encanta escucharlo cantar, verlo feliz por cualquier cosa, verlo comportándose como un niño mimado, su risa y sus reclamos, cuando pronuncia mi nombre con cariño, cuando me dice que me quiere, me encanta cuando se pone juguetón, divertido o provocativo, cuando actúa como una auténtica estrella del rock, cuando quiere llamar la atención, y una infinidad de cosas más, me pongo a pensar en qué diría él si supiera todo esto, ¿cómo lo tomaría?, por supuesto, sabe que lo quiero y yo sé que me quiere también, pero no de la misma forma ¿o si? somos gemelos y tal vez por eso es que siento esto por él, entonces él debería sentirse igual ¿no?

—aahh , necesito una mujer con buenas curvas ¡ya!— solté en voz alta sin pensar, siempre recurro a la compañía de hermosas chicas cuando tengo algún tipo de frustración y ellas despejan mi mente, me encanta salir por ahí y pasar un buen rato con alguna que otra "amiga".

—¿Tan necesitado estás Tom?— dijo mi hermano detrás de mí reflejándose en el espejo del baño que estaba usando para arreglarme, estaba sumamente guapo esa noche, su cabello negro con destellos plateados caía lacio al nivel de sus hombros, un gorro negro cubría parte de su cabeza, la camiseta gris con un estampado que yo elegí para él se pegaba a su delgado cuerpo, tenía las manos en las caderas sobre el cinturon de calavera en su pose de diva, y unos pantalones negros sumamente ajustados que no se veían en el reflejo del espejo. él estaba acostumbrado a mi peculiar forma de pasar el rato con chicas, pero por su tono de voz y su pose podía decir que tal vez no le agradaba tanto.

—No te preocupes, si no quieres ser molestado entonces no pasaré la noche aquí, las chicas a veces pueden ser muy ruidosas, comprendo tu enojo— le respondí desviando la vista para dejar de contemplarlo, y hacerlo enojar un poco mas con mi burla.

— ¿Quién está enojado? Sólo para que lo sepas no me importa lo más mínimo, además puede que no seas el único ocupado esta noche...— agregó luego saliendo del baño y dejándome solo, su comentario me sorprendió un poco pero luego recordé que estaba hablando con Don. "Yo creo en el amor verdadero" y le respondí más divertido que antes.

—¿No me digas? mi pequeño hermano por fin será un hombre, ¡Ja! ya quiero verlo!

—¡Ash! esta bien, burlate todo lo que quieras, sólo apresúrate, te estaremos esperando abajo— respondió al momento que escuchaba la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse, salí para verlo pero ya se había ido, Bill era muy alterable en ciertas ocasiones.

La verdad es que el sitio no estaba nada mal. El ambiente era casi puro descontrol y sin embargo todo se sentía agradable, además, nuestros sitios VIP estaban geniales y mientras conversaba animadamente con Christine sentada en mis piernas, una modelo extranjera que acababa de conocer, me di cuenta que no había visto a mi hermano en un buen rato.

—George, ¿donde esta Bill?— pregunté a mi amigo quien se "despegó" por un instante de su novia para buscarlo por la pista de baile con la mirada.

—No lo sé, creo que se separó de nosotros luego de sentarnos aquí, tal vez fue a bailar o algo— respondió y volvió a encaramelarse con su novia, quien no se le despegaba ni un instante cada que podían estar juntos, y Gustav para mi sorpresa estaba de lo más animado bailando con la amiga de mi acompañante, quien al darse cuenta de mi desvío de atención se me acercó lentamente y me susurró algo al oído que no pude entender muy bien por su acento ruso, luego se levantó tomándome las manos y me llevó con ella hacia la pista de baile, a duras penas podía moverme por la cantidad de gente, y la música que lo ensordecía todo.

Comenzó a bailar y su ya de por sí diminuto vestido se elevaba con cada movimiento de sus largas piernas y perfectas caderas, se abrazó a mi cuello mientras yo trataba de seguirle el ritmo. Rodeados de tantas personas en tan escaso espacio nos comenzamos a besar y acariciar al ritmo de la musica electro, Christine comenzó a tirar de mis ratas para darme a entender que la cercanía no era suficiente, y yo habría cumplido su petición silenciosa al instante, si no hubiera estado pensando en otra persona, y es que mi queridísimo hermano no aparecía por ningún lado y ya comenzaba a preocuparme.

El acto de dejar de besarla para buscar a Bill con la vista entre todo ese tumulto de gente, no pareció agradarle mucho a Christine, así que tomó mis manos nuevamente y las posó sobre sus caderas muy cerca de su trasero, se pegó más a mi y comenzó a moverse provocativamente casi encima mío, atrapó mis labios en un beso húmedo y no me di cuenta en qué momento comenzamos a alejarnos de la pista, hasta que escuché una alegre e inconfundible carcajada, cosa bastante extraña ya que todo lo que se escuchaba era el ruido de la música, al instante me despegué de mi amiga y pude ver a Bill sentado en la barra conversando sumamente animado con una chica de lo más atractiva quien en ese momento puso su mano en la pierna de éste y a él no le molestó para nada, se acercó a ella y le tomó un mechón de cabello dándole vueltas entre sus dedos, estaban sumamente cerca uno del otro y Bill comenzó a reírse como si le hubieran contado el chiste mas gracioso del mundo.

Al ver esta escena me acerqué e hice lo imposible para tratar de escuchar de qué hablaban sin que me vieran, tan concentrado estaba que se me olvidó por completo que iba acompañado, me percaté de la ausencia de Christine cuando me fui a sentar en la barra cerca de la parejita, -_¡genial!, gracias Bill!-_ acababa de perder a una hermosa modelo y todo por mi hermano, pero a pesar de todo no me importó mucho.

Al sentarme lo primero que hice fue observar minuciosamente a su amiga, ya que apenas podía escuchar nada. La chica tenía la piel sumamente clara, su cabello lacio y castaño le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, seguramente eran sólo extensiones, -_Oh que bien! ahora me comporto como una novia celosa, ¿a eso has llegado Tom?-_ pensé sintiéndome patético, seguí estudiándola de pies a cabeza, tenía un cuerpo de muerte, su busto se dejaba apreciar un poco por el escote, su vestido negro, sumamente ceñido con brillos dejaba ver por debajo unas piernas largas y firmes, su rostro era muy bonito pero no podía apreciarlo muy bien por la oscuridad del lugar, pude ver sus ojos grandes maquillados casi al mismo estilo de Bill, aunque a mi parecer a él le quedaba mucho mejor, sin embargo esta chica resaltaba como ninguna, en otras palabras era una verdadera diosa, sólo podía pensar que a su lado mi "chica" lucía sólo normal, y otro pinchazo de rabia contra Bill me invadió, pero sólo duró un segundo al ver que los dos tomados de la mano se ponían de pie dispuestos a alejarse, los seguí sin perderlos de vista, se detuvieron en un rincón y Bill comenzó a tocar la pared mientras ella esperaba, un sector de la pared se abrió hacia afuera y me di cuenta que se trataba de una puerta sumamente camuflada, entraron por ella, dejándome ver un pequeño balcón con un sillón de mimbre y unas cuantas plantas colgantes, la puerta se cerró y desaparecieron de mi vista.

Me sentí sumamente frustrado, miles de preguntas martillaban en mi mente y no podía contestar ninguna sin ver lo que mi gemelo estaba haciendo con esa chica.

Al segundo recordé que de afuera del edificio se podía ver ese balcón, fue el mismo Bill quien me lo hizo notar cuando llegamos aquí:

—_Es ahí en el segundo piso, ese balconcito es realmente precioso aunque no tiene nada que ver con la discoteca, el dueño lo usa para escaparse de vez en cuando del ruido...— _Me había dicho él, que al parecer conocía muy bien el lugar, pero en ese momento sólo me fijé en el enorme letrero brillante que decía "ZeitZone".

Enseguida me dispuse a salir para intentar verlos desde abajo, pero alguien me lo impidió jalandome del hombro, me giré y vi a Gustav acompañado de la misma chica con la que estuvo bailando.

—¿Que pasó, porque te vas tan temprano? ¿y tu amiga?— me dijo mientras su acompañante me miraba esperando una respuesta también, después de todo habían venido las dos juntas.

—Eh... la perdí hace un momento y pensé en buscarla afuera, regreso enseguida no te preocupes!— le dije apresuradamente saliendo del lugar y dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras, seguramente mi amigo quería que nos fuéramos de regreso al hotel junto con las chicas, pero yo no tenía cabeza para nadie que no fuera Bill en ese momento.

Fuera del edificio había unas cuantas personas conversando y fumando, mientras otras hacían fila para poder entrar de donde yo estúpidamente había salido.

Alcé la vista y pude ver la silueta de la chica, estaba arrimada a un lado del balcón y supuse que mi hermano estaba sentado en la butaca porque ella miraba hacia allí mientras le hablaba, a parte de eso no podía ver nada más y luego de un momento el cuello empezó a dolerme, mi frustración sólo aumentó, ésto era lo mismo que nada, pero en ese preciso instante ella se dió la vuelta para admirar el paisaje y yo tuve que esconderme rápidamente detrás de un poste para que no me viera, me sentía tanto o más patético que antes, -_¿qué mierda pasaba por mi cabeza?, ¿qué demonios me importaba si Bill estaba con una chica o no?-_, en el instante que decidí dejar todo e irme al hotel volví a dar una última mirada al balcón y Bill estaba ahora a su lado arrimado contra las barandas, _-Mierda! ahora puedo verlos- _ella giró a verlo sonriente y le dijo algo al oído, cuando se estaba apartando de él, mi hermano la tomó del rostro y la besó.

Le dió un beso, si, mi hermano a ella, él tomó la iniciativa, él acercó sus labios a los de ella y los besó suavemente con los ojos cerrados, luego ella agarró los costados de su chaqueta y él agarró la cabeza de ella por detrás para profundizar el beso; Y yo, parado detrás de ese sucio poste como hipnotizado viendo la escena no podía moverme aunque era lo que más quería en ese momento, mi cuerpo parecía de piedra y sólo podía observarlos besarse con la boca abierta, mi mente estaba a mil queriendo procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía un mar de sensaciones y unas inmensas ganas de gritar me invadieron, pero no pude hacerme escuchar porque en ese segundo alguien me sacó de mi trance.

—¡Tom! ¿estabas buscándome?

—¿Qué?— Me di la vuelta y vi a Christine parada con los brazos cruzados en una pose que daba a entender su molestia, sin embargo por su expresión sólo fingía estarlo.

—Por lo visto no te fuiste con la chica esa a quien no dejabas de ver mientras bailábamos— siguió diciendo un tanto resentida.

—Christine, ¿de que hablas?, no veía a ninguna chica, estaba buscando a mi hermano— dije con un tono de amargura que pasó desapercibido para ella, al parecer creyó que me quedé contemplando a la chica que estaba con Bill, y por eso se fue.

—Oh! ya veo— se quedó en silencio y luego añadió —Mi amiga me dijo que saliste a buscarme. No quería dejarte, es que entendí todo mal!— se disculpó creyendo la mentira que le dije a Gustav, cuando en realidad ni siquiera la recordaba hasta ese momento. Sin embargo con Christine aquí podía tratar de olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, la tomé de la mano dispuesto a llevarla conmigo de regreso al hotel.

—No te preocupes por eso preciosa, vamos a pasarlo bien— le dije tratando de sonreírle naturalmente y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no alzar la vista al balcón, ella me devolvió una sonrisa muy coqueta y nos fuimos directo al auto que me estaba esperando desde hace un rato.

El chofer nos abrió la puerta y mientra ella entraba pude sentir una mirada penetrante a mi espalda, entré y desde la ventana polarizada del auto me permití regresar a verlo, estaba con la cabeza baja y una triste sonrisa en su rostro, de la cual la chica que lo acompañaba seguramente no se había percatado, pero yo que era su gemelo podía verlo claramente, además de sentir su tristeza seguramente como él sentía mi rabia, seguramente como él me había sentido desde que lo vi besándola...

* * *

*Tokio Hotel - Der Letzte Tag

watch?v=PogbbO0WJ-o

* * *

**Este es mi primer fic twincest y el tercero en general, espero que les haya gustado y si tiene buena aceptación, tendrá continuación... Comenten por favor y gracias por leer! :)**


End file.
